


Wools

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/F, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Vanille’s glad they’re together again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another phone vignette written at the mall~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“This was my favourite part,” she sighs, though after it’s come out, she’s not entirely sure it’s true. Maybe it’s just the best of their options when they’re surrounded by friends.

Fang gives her a bemused smile and finishes stretching out along the ground. The earth on Gran Pulse is so much _softer_ than it was on Cocoon. Not that they found much earth on Cocoon at all. It was mostly hard metal and human-made material. It’s good to have lush grass again.

It’s better to have _Fang_ , and when Fang doesn’t ask her to clarify, Vanille says on her own, “Sleeping, I mean. With you.”

“I think Lightning’ll deck me again if we start that up in front of Hope,” Fang says with a sly grin. “Though I’m sure Snow wouldn’t mind the show.”

“Sazh would,” Vanille giggles. “I think he thinks of me like a sort of surrogate daughter. But you _know_ that’s not what I meant!”

Fang’s face is merely indulgent. She’s fully lounging now, as molded to the ground as a melted Flan. But a billion times more alluring. Vanille keeps fidgeting to fit, trying to toe that evasive line where they’re close enough to feel each other’s heartbeats, but not too entangled to leap up in an instant if their camp is compromised. Lightning’s sitting watch at the perimeter, Hope curled up not far from her and Sazh already snoring. Snow might be off talking to Serah again. Fang and Vanille are tucked between their guard and the side of the cliff wall, safely without of earshot.

Vanille still keeps her voice low when she reaffirms, “Lying with you is my favourite thing.”

The last time she said that, they were new on Cocoon, and she was trying to convince herself that it couldn’t be too bad if she had Fang beside her. Fang had laughed, _“you like me best when I’m unconscious?”_ to lighten the mood.

And then they were apart and that was _awful_ , and Vanille relishes the way Fang wraps a sturdy arm around her. Fang adjusts some of her long skirt over Vanille’s legs, and Vanille curls her arms between them, chest to chest, some of Fang’s wild hair tickling her cheek. She can feel the comforting warmth of Fang’s breath and even missed the smell. She’d press closer for a kiss— _it’s been too long_ —but she knows if she starts that, there won’t be any turning back. Fang strokes her back soothingly. Fang always seems to know when Vanille needs to be _touched_.

Fang’s all Vanille needs, and it’s wondrous to again have Fang be the last thing she sees before a new round of dreams sucks her in.


End file.
